Ice Age: The Ways Of Adventure
by Ivy Talonboom
Summary: Lucky is a female weasel that is slightly crazed but is very skilled and tends to be a bit overly happy. She meets the gang and must help them with finding the floppy green thing. Can she succeed and will she fall for one of the members in the group?
1. Lucky

**A/N: Hey, guys! Yup, another Ice Age story and this is a bit different from what I had been working on with Casy and Diego, though I'll still do several more stories if you want me to. You can suggest some ideas on the **_**Deep Heart **_**forum.**

**Anyway, for those who have seen Ice Age 3 will know what this story about; if you haven't see the third movie, go and see it! It's awesome! :D Totally, super, terrificly awesome. Be smart and go see that movie before you have to wait months and months to get it out on DVD. ;)**

**This story is about Buck. But here's the catch: He's a female! XD Yes, yes, I had to do it! Actually, I have interesting ideas. Don't walk away now! It's actually quite interesting. :)**

**Alright, now that I'm done rambling on, you can read the story. Toodles!**

**Oh! By the way, I'm looking for someone who can really draw and animate it. You know what I mean, right? I'm wanting to do a short with Casy where Sid annoys her and have her chase him at the end of the video, so if anyone knows how to do that stuff, that would be great. I actually found the right pitch voice for Casy. ^^ Alright now, toodles.**

* * *

It was not even past afternoon when Lucky was woken up from her slumber. If it wasn't bad enough for her to stand the humidity where she lived, but did she had to be waken up _early _afternoon? That was just not right.

She lived in a small tree that was carved like a tree house for her size. It had four rooms in it and it seemed pretty narrowed for a tree. Unfortunately, her mother lived with her so she barely got to do the adventuring she had gotten to do before but sometimes she would sneak out and wrestle her old enemies.

She tried to go back to sleep on her rock that was formed like a bed with a folded leave as a pillow and another leave as a blanket. Her big, green leaf curtains were drawn close but at the corners and center some peaks of sunlight escaped and lit half of the room up. But there was another thing that kept her up-and that was the noises from the creatures outside but then, she heard more than one yell and then growls and snarls.

_Oh great_, Lucky thought to herself. _More tourists_.

Might as well get out of bed now; wouldn't want them getting eaten. That would be a shame...

Lucky threw back the covers and hopped out of her bed, though she tripped on her own feet and fell on the ground with a _thud_ and a grunt. She got up quickly and went over to her window and drew back the leafy curtains and was surprised by why she saw. Two mammoths, two possums and a saber...all together? That was very odd, very bizarre. Pssh! Lucky scoffed and animals said _she _was weird? But then again...they were surronded by few dinosaurs and boy were they were curious.

Lucky stepped away from her window and went over to the small table at the left corner of the room, where it had her clothing and her supplies. She slipped on her dress. It was made out of leaves stitched together, only one sleeve and that was thin and went over her left shoulder. She then put on the thin strap of vines that held blueberries and grapes; they were actually quite good at protecting her and they weren't like any other fruits. They were like fume and gassy balls. Last but not least, she grabbed her weapon. A big tooth tied to a short end of a stick. How did she get that tooth so big, it was another story.

On her way out she grabbed her small horn. It came in handy sometimes and this is one of the times when it would be handy. She ran down the hall and to the entrance of the tree. Just as she was about to step out-

"Luckannie!" a shrill voice ran through the air and Lucky rolled her eye, seeing as she only had one with a leaf patch covering her left eye; that was another story though it was how she got the tooth too. "Where are you going? I can hear your feet all the way in my room!"

It took all Lucky's good will to not just ignore her. "Top secret!" was all she said before she pushed herself out of the door, though her mother's voice rang through the leaves.

"Oh, top secret! Don't you have anything better to do than get yourself into trouble?" Lucky breathed out a sigh and shook her head. "Adventure this, adventure that, adventure, adventure, adventure!" Lucky ignored her and carefully made her way down the branches, though she could still hear her mother's voice. "Leave me then! Go and die! I'll tell your friends that you died fighting bravely for those animals down there. Oh wait...I forgot, you have no friends!"

"Ma!"

Lucky climbed down several branches, jumped to smaller trees that were near her, and swung on vines to get on one big tree. She stood on a high branch and looked down; yup. Those animals were in trouble alright and it looked like the dinosaurs were circling them. Apparently they were hungry but they would not be feasting on that group of animals.

Lucky lifted up her horn and blew into it, creating an almost musical sound. The dinosaurs and the group of animals looked up and with a short yell, Lucky grabbed a vine and swung downwards to them. But the vine broke and sent her flying over them and into a small forest of trees. She landed roughly on a branch on her back, but it broke and she fell down more on branches and then, as it seemed she was going to fall flat on the ground, the vines caught around the trees grasped her legs and hung her there, just inches above the ground.

Lucky lifted up her head and blew the puff of fur that was on her head. From the distance she could hear one of those animals talking, maybe two of them.

"I bet you three berries that beaver is dead."

"You're on, bro."

Lucky huffed as she reached up and tried to untangle her legs, greatly offended. For one, she was not a beaver, she was a weasel. She managed to get her feet loose, but only to have her fall flat on her face. She stood up, shook herself and quickly climbed up the trees, hopping one by one until she was on a tree inches from the animals. She jumped and actually managed to jump right in front of them.

She quickly grabbed the dozens of her berries and grapes and threw them at the dinosaurs, which they exploed into a yellow color, more likely to smell like gas. She had practiced many times before and was very skilled at throwing things and grabbing them quickly. "Take cover!" she yelled and then, she took one of the berries and threw it on the ground, having it explode and yellow smoke appearing around her and the group of animals.

She then ushered the animals away, hurrying before the yellow smoke would be gone. "Lets go!"

"Who are you?" one of the mammoths, a dark brown color, asked.

"Never mind that!" Lucky said, pushing the behind legs of him. "Lets get going!"

She managed to get them away from the dinosaurs before the yellow smoke was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? :) Hopefully this will be a little long. I'll try my best to do that and to add my original stuff in it. Please review.**


	2. The Group

**A/N: Casy isn't going to be in this story, so I took her out. I'm sorry for not updating; I simply forgot.**

* * *

Lucky didn't lead the animals far from the dinosaurs, but she did had time to push them into a bush and behind trees, herself diving into a lake nearby. Once the yellow smoke was gone, the dinosaurs became confused and just simply went on to what they were doing before. Since Lucky had to jump in the lake, she took her weapon and put it between her teeth, took a deep breath and jumped in and swam under a lily pad, just in case any dinosaur would see her in the water.

A few seconds later, she resurfaced and took off the lily pad that was on the top of her head. The two mammoths got out from the trees, the two possums jumped up from the bush, and the saber lifted himself up from another bush of big leaves. Some were around his neck, making it look like he had a mane. He blew one from her face and shook himself, and the leaves easily fell.

The saber looked around and then a concerned expression appeared on his face. "Hey," he said. "Where's Eddie?"

"Up here!" a voice said and they all looked up, including Lucky and found it to be a male possume standing on a tree branch above them. "I'll be down in a-" But before he could finish his sentence, the branch broke and he fell. Lucky gasped and ran forward to where he was falling and threw herself on the ground. The male mammoth apparently didn't see her, for he leap forward and jumped right on her. Luckily, the male mammoth caught the possume on his back.

"I got him!" she heard the mammoth say. Lucky wiggled around, feeling as if her lower back was going to break; her ribs felt squished together. She managed to get part of her upper part out from the mammoth and let out a gasp.

"That's great," she grunted, placing her hands on each of her side and tried to pull herself out from under the mammoth. "But can you please get off of me?" The mammoth right away got out from under her and Lucky jumped up and shivered as she still felt the water on her fur. She twisted her body and drained most of it out, now only slightly damped. The group gathered around, confused by this animal. Who was she?

"Dude!" one of the possums said; he had a pushed in nose. "You're awesome!"

"Yeah!" the second one agreed. Lucky must of have been turned a certain way that the possums thought she was a male, so she turned and faced them and they instantly winced, seeing their mistake and were instantly embarrassed. The second one wasn't that embarrassed as the pushed in nose one was.

"Hmph!" Lucky grumbled with a slight glare, whilst crossing her arms across her chest, eying the two possums who were now sheepish. The saber of all, amused rather than surprised. He then grinned.

"A female that can take out a group of dinosaurs and lives after being sat on Manny..." he trailed off, more like in a murmur. He looked up at the male mammoth, who seemed to be Manny. "I like her."

Lucky instantly liked him too. She went over to the possums and sniffed them. They didn't smell that bad so she was alright with them. She picked them up by their tails and looked at each one, looking them over carefully. She looked up and simply and held onto the possums' tail.

"Can we keep her?" the pushed in nose one asked in a hopeful tone. The two mammoths looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Lucky dropped the two and then jumped on Manny and yelled her name in his eye. He seemed taken aback and confused.

"What?" he asked.

"The name's Lucky," Lucky said, climbing up in his hair and then popped out of it, pulling a small turf of his hair. "Long for Luckyanniester, but usually I am called Lucky or Luckyannie." She slid off Manny by using his trunk and then jumped on the male saber, who seemed to have the name as Diego. She ran her finger down one of his fangs and shook her head while clicking her tongue. "A little dull, mate." As she jumped off of him, Diego looked away with his ears back like a little kitten, ashamed that his teeth seemed dull.

"Now then...what are you doing here?"

"Our friend was taken by a dinosaur," the female mammoth answered. Lucky turned and picked up her weapon that she had discarded when she went to help Eddie.

"Well," she said, turning back to the group. "He's dead. Now, go home." She waved her hands at them in a shooing manner and then turned and started to sharpen her weapon, hearing Manny and the two mammoths' conversation.

"Not without Sid."

"Ellie, wait. Maybe the...delightful female has a point." Lucky hid back a grin; of course she had a point, she always had a point and if she didn't, then she would sharpen her weapon so she would have a point.

"Manny, we went this far and we're gonna find him," the she-mammoth, as known as Ellie, said in a firm tone.

"I got tracks," Lucky heard Diego said but she simply ignored. She, by now, was up in the tree above them, resting against one of the branches bark. Over to the left were big footprints, possibly that belonged to one of the dinosaurs. Most likely the one she saw earlier, before she had her morning snack. But where the footprints were headed it was leading to a wild journey.

Most of the group was gathered around them, except for Manny. He went to go follow the others but Lucky quickly got up, put her weapon away, and got on a vine that was curved like a swing. She hung upside down on it and jumped down in front of Manny's face, startling him.

"If you go in there," she pointed towards the footprints. "you'll find your friend...in the after life."

The possums seemed interested and the second one from early spoke. "How do you know, great and wise, o' weaselly one?" Lucky sat up right and pulled at the vine, and it slowly brought her lower so she was facing the group; they were gathered around her again. When she was close to the ground, Lucky jumped down and on the footprint. She licked it slowly, which the others thought it was disgusting. Well, most of them. Lucky tasted the taste in her mouth and then spat it out.

"Momma dinosaur..." she looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking over what it tasted like. "carrying three babies and...some floppy green thing." Okay, so she didn't get that exactly from the track; she saw it earlier but hey, couldn't a weasel show off?

"We're friends with the floppy green thing," Manny told her. Diego, however, were amazed by her tracking.

"You got all that from a track?" Diego asked.

"Not really," Lucky said as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothing. "I saw her while I was chasing those little ones off my yard." She started to grumble about something about hitting those 'little ones' upside the head and smack them with something, but realized she was saying it out loud and stopped, smiling big and innocently. "Anyway...she's headed for lava falls; that's where they care for the new borns."

"How do we get there?" the female mammoth, as known as Ellie, asked. Lucky raised an eyebrow but answered her anyway.

"To get there, you have to get through the jungle of misery, across the casem of death, and the plaits of 'woe'." The possums repeated the word, their eyes wide in amazement.

Manny was not amazed; he eyed her and then shook his head and started to walk away. "Okay, we're going now." They got the hint and the others started to walk away. "Uh, thanks for the information and everything, but I think we'll be fine."

Lucky stopped him right away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" she said. "What? You-You think this is some tropical getaway? You can't protect you and your mate...mate, not without guidance. What are you going to do with those flimsy tusk," she added the next part in a deep voice. "when you're running to the beast." She turned to the possums and gave them a teasing smirk. "I call him...Rudy."

"Oh, that's a relief," Manny started to say in a sarcastic tone. "I was worried if it was something, oh I don't know, like, Sheldon or Tim." Lucky frowned; was he making fun of her?

"Whoa, wait!" the pushed in nose possum said. "You mean there's something bigger than a momma dinosaur?"

"Aye."

"Eye?"

"Aye aye!" Lucky said, placing her hands on her hips. "He's the one that gave me this!" She pointed at the green leaf patch over her eye.

"Whoa!" the second possum said, his voice sounding breathless. "He gave you that patch?"

"For free? That's so cool!"

"Maybe he'll give us one too." The two possums then started to get excited and started to dance around. Lucky raised her eye to Manny, who only shrugged.

"Welcome to my world..."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
